Escaping a Dead End
by sabakuXnoXsalem
Summary: Itachi is tired of being a damn pawn, so he uses a forbidden jutsu that takes him to an alternate universe ours where maybe this time he'll have a choice in his life. But why the hell is Madara, Sasuke and the kyuubi vessel here? Itamada, MadaIta sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fan fiction… Err… tell me if it's any good, interesting or if I should just give up on life. Itamada / sasunaru, because I love those pairings. If you don't like Itamada then you should go to my profile and click the link on there and if that doesn't change your mind, then sorry, because Itamada is 70% of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Escaping a Dead End.

It was dark and pouring rain as Itachi took the kunai form Madara's chest and watched as the blood flooded from the wound and mixed with the water that had fallen from the sky. He knew he was a pawn all along. He'd been a pawn his whole damned life, all twenty-three years of it. Itachi had done every job thrown at him, and the only thing he had left on his agenda was death. It was a very depressing thought, really.

He sighed.

It didn't matter how saddening it was, though. He was Uchiha-freaking-Itachi, and control was something he wasn't allowed.

Death.

Death was all that awaited him. Death by Sasuke's hand; his foolish little brother. He frowned behind his stoic mask. If Sasuke knew the truth of what he had done, it would crush him, and all of his control. Itachi knew what losing that control felt like, the hopelessness it brought on. He wouldn't do that to Sasuke. And as soon as he died, he knew the one to inform his foolish little brother of the truth would be the bastard lying next to him, gasping for air as blood filled his lungs, telling Sasuke of how his brother of how he, Uchiha Itachi, was nothing but a tool. Even now as he waits for the day he gets assassinated, he is doing what someone wants him to do. It would just be easier if Sasuke hated him.

A cough reminded him of who was slowly dying next to him. Uchiha Madara. The man who, in exchange for Itachi sparing him, helped him all those years ago. The one Itachi came to trust, the one to follow him through the Uchiha complex and kill the ones who would attempt to sneak up on him. Only he and Madara knew about it.

He was interrupted from his reminiscing when Madara attempted to remove his mask, possibly to use sharingan. That, or he simply wanted to remove it to breathe better, either way, Itachi breaks his wrist before he can even touch his mask and sighs in response to Madara's growl in pain.

Itachi looks over the only person who has ever helped him in any way with _anything_.

He wasn't stronger than Madara, no, but knowing a weakness when attacking was always helpful in a takedown. He simply snuck up on him with a few tricks up his sleeve, something Itachi was known to be superior at. He realized that Madara's disappearing act had a slight pattern, but a very subtle one. He even had to use sharingan to catch it. The first time Madara uses the technique in battle, you can see, by the way he leans, where or in which direction he transports to. So Itachi made a plan, because knowing how Madara _needed_ a pawn like him, he was aware that the other sharingan bearer wouldn't just let him fulfill his desire. So, before he could do anything, step one was to get his former mentor out of his way.

Itachi had heard the theories of alternate dimensions, especially within the circle of his family elders, and as an adolescent, he wondered about what a different world would be like. Were there ninjas there also? Would the other dimension's Itachi live his own life?

He left the thought at just a day dream until he overheard why the elders were talking of such worlds. They had perfected a jutsu, a forbidden one, which was similar to Mangekyou that would take you to the other world. He at first thought it was bullshit until the details and seals of the jutsu actually made sense. Like the Mangekyou, you would be transported to a different dimension, but two things were different.

One; the dimension you are taken to would not be one you make up in your mind like the Mangekyou. It would not be just you and your victim in some universe of torture, and you did not control space or time; everything was _real_.

Two; instead of just your mind, your mind _and_ body were transported and placed into the _you_ of that dimension.

And Itachi was going to do it. He didn't know all of the consequences but for once in his "yes master" life, he didn't want to think of consequences that came with his actions. Call it a rebellion if you must, but it didn't matter. He was going to feel something besides hopelessness if it killed him.

He pulled the scroll out of his Akatsuki cloke and began the sharingan-memorized hand signs… Only to find he didn't have enough chakra, or energy for that matter. God damn it.

He never said it was an easy battle with his fellow Uchiha, it had almost killed him multiple times during the fight, and that bastard was _still _alive and kicking… Well, twitching.

Then Itachi had an idea, thinking of Madara.

He had snuck up on the man and fulfilled the first step of the plan by getting Madara caught up in talking about the bijuu and getting him distracted, which was a lot more difficult now that he had given up the "Tobi is a good boy" act. And out of nowhere he threw a kunai at Madara, not aiming anywhere specifically, who in turn of course disappeared. Right where Itachi guessed he would, too. Itachi knew he was lucky to have half as much chakra as he did, but seeing as how he had the upper hand before the battle even started it was expected for him to come out victorious. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

Still, he scowled a bit, it wasn't enough. He looked at Madara again. Perfect. Itachi got up and limped two or three steps over towards the prone form of what he could call a former mentor of his and straddled the man. Madara grunted in pain and vainly attempted to strike the younger man carelessly sitting upon his wounds, but his arms were grabbed and promptly shoved above his head, where they were held by Itachi, which did _not_ help the pain of his broken wrist –courtesy of Uchiha Itachi. Breathing was getting more difficult of a task with blood spurting from his mouth and with the inability to use his hands, he couldn't remove his mask. Itachi was either oblivious to this, or just didn't give a shit. The latter was the most promising correct answer.

Madara leaned back further against the mud as the rain continued to more down onto him and Itachi from the darkness of the sky. Itachi plastered on a creepy smile as he did some strange hand signs and focused not only his chakra this time, he removed his glove and began to ease his fingers to the hole in Madara's mask. He needed skin-to-skin contact for this to work and the man he was sitting on happened to be covered almost everywhere. He felt his fingertips make contact with Madara's closed eye. It was tensed, and he probably thought Itachi was going to take the eye. Itachi was going to take the remaining chakra, not the eye. Madara felt himself being drained and as Itachi removed his hand, Madara saw the creepy smile fade to a blissful one. He still didn't understand why this battle had started. He felt bad for the boy, who must've just snapped or something. But the smile still for some reason looked blissful, well, as much so as you could imagine Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi _was_ in fact in bliss as he watched the scroll glow a bit and himself begin to fade from this world. He noticed Madara was fading also, but he knew the man wasn't going to make it to the other dimension with him, so it was nothing to worry about. And as he thought everything was going to go smooth and painless, both simultaneously screamed in agony as their sharingan much too rapidly evolved into Mangekyou. However, neither of them had time to ponder upon why the fuck that happened, because his and Madara's bodies already faded…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the moment, Sasuke and Naruto were in the same environment as their first reunion. Right before The Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. Sasuke was trying to push Naruto into the mental cage of the growling fox demon within him. Sasuke had him pinned against one of the large bars, Naruto's face was down, not looking Sasuke in the face. He didn't exactly want to kill him; he'd admitted already that Naruto was his best friend. The only person that Sasuke felt anything for besides hatred. He didn't want anyone, especially the dobe, knowing that though. He knew Naruto would use it against him somehow to get him back. He had a hunch that the blonde already knew that Sasuke couldn't _really_ hurt him though. That's probably why the dobe wasn't showing any fear of being thrown in the Kyuubi's den.

He put his forehead to the blonde's in a slightly violent manner, half trying to head-butt him. Still pinning Naruto's hands behind him, he cursed. "Damn it, Naruto! Why can't you just leave me behind? Get it through your dense skull! I'm not coming back to Konoha with you!" With that, Naruto finally got the nerve to push Sasuke back, still not looking at him. Sasuke stared back at the blonde, when he notices something drop from Naruto's face and splash into the two-foot-deep mind water.

Naruto was crying.

Sasuke stepped forward and lowered his head so he could see Naruto's face, which was indeed dripping tears. The raven cursed the soft spot he had for his childhood friend. His rival. He sighed and put away the kunai he had pulled out when Naruto pushed him and walked up closer to the fox boy. Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto raised his head and glared at the raven, catching him off guard.

"Sasuke…" Mumbled Naruto, his voice hoarse from either anger or crying, "I will never, _never _leave you behind. You will always have a place in my heart, whether you like it or not, and it's not some bond that you're allowed to sever, Teme." Sasuke looked away at the mention of his 'nick-name'. Naruto always made forgetting things like this difficult. Before Sasuke knew it, Naruto had his arms around his neck. The idiot was _hugging_ him. Son of a bitch.

Sasuke damned the blonde, and what he was about to do. The traitor grabbed his sword and began to aim it for the idiot's neck. As if knowing this, Naruto buried his face further into the raven's neck and grit his teeth, waiting for the blow. Sasuke bit his lip, "…Dobe." But as he was going to plunge the sword into his friend, he jerked back in pain, as if thinking Naruto did it.

Sasuke threw down his sword in favor of clutching his eyes. "Gah, shit!" Sasuke cursed. Naruto was thrown back, landing on his butt in the mind water. He got back up and raced over to his friend. "Sasuke?" Naruto raced back over to him and removed one of his hands, to reveal bleeding, spinning eyes. The blonde gasped before he noticed something else. "…Sasuke…"

"_**What?**_"

Naruto didn't even seem to notice Sasuke's tone as he made the raven look at himself. The Uchiha's Mangekyou eyes widened. His body was fading, for no reason…

He looked accusingly at Naruto, who shrugged and was equally confused. The blonde was also beginning to fade, but at a slower rate than him. As they look around, they noticed the whole room was beginning to fade. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "Fox, what's going on?" He got a frustrated growl in return.

"**Why the hell would I know, brat? It's got something to do with that kid!"**

Naruto swiftly looked over to his friend to find that he was almost completely disappeared. "Sasuke!" Naruto was going to try and grasp at him, but then noticed that he himself wasn't even half there anymore. He began to panic. "What the fuck is going on?" He cried desperately.

Only to find that no one was there. And then, neither was he.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi awoke in what seemed to be a bed. He looked up at the ceiling. His mind told him that this unfamiliar place wasn't his home, but a hotel. He briefly wondered why he was in a hotel when he heard a groan, and looked over. He looked, from the bed, out of a window and noticed he wasn't on ground level, maybe the 6th floor of a hotel. His eyes widened a bit, for he had never even heard of an inn that had more than two or three floors. He smiled. _'It worked?'_ Then he realized that he was not alone in his bed, thus the sound of a groan he heard. A woman who apparently had long brown hair was buried under covers. She turned and peeked from under the blanket and sat up, giving him a greeting.

The woman leaned in and kissed him chastely, then got up and stretched, "Good morning." A much too masculine voice said. Itachi's eyes widened a fraction as a slim, naked _male _winked at him before getting up and wondering off to another room. He didn't have a big problem with the fact that he had most likely slept with that man, but with the fact that he had never even thought of a sexual relationship with any one, male or female. It hit him that in this world he really _did_ have a choice in what he wanted to do, or in this case, who he wanted to do. He gave a contented sigh and sank back into the covers.

"Sweet freedom…"

**Alrighty then… crap? Should I keep going with it? It's my first fanfic, so I'd like to know what everyone thinks of the first chapter… just leave a review. **

~SaLEm


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings everyone. I'm typing this in a plane sooo. Yep. **

**Itachi's other life in our world as I suppose you could put it… . you should review this chapter so I don't waste my time typing this. :P There's an old lady watching me type. O.o **

**Also, I'm throwing in some crap that never happened. If something doesn't seem like it happened in the show or manga, then it probably didn't. Don't question your sanity.**

**Warnings: SPOILERS, yaoi, alcohol usage out the yin-yang. Party-er Itachi. Eh, implied sexual content. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"_**Talk talk talk"**_** =Korean. You'll see.**

When Itachi woke up the second time, his bed-mate had apparently made breakfast and left. Itachi lay in bed, naked, and began to collect his thoughts. He had a slight Idea of what was to go on in this jutsu. He knew what to expect and knew how to adjust to things very quickly. He went to Akatsuki when he became aware that Madara was there, and if that wasn't proof of adaptability, then he wasn't quite sure what was. But he felt bad for any unlucky bastard to do this jutsu by mistake, and mistaking a jutsu was not uncommon. Imagine trying to master some amazing forbidden jutsu and end up popping into some alternate universe and not knowing where you are or what the fuck was going on.

Itachi gave a sadistic chuckle at the thought, then stopped when he realized that his surroundings were unfamiliar to him even in this world. He racked his brain for details as to where he was, remembering this morning that he discovered he was in a hotel. You were supposed to get memories or flashes of common life for yourself in this world seeing as how 'you've been there the whole time'. As soon as one memory entered his brain, the rest of the memories about his life flooded into his skull, almost drowning his with random information that he immediately began organizing.

He apparently was a large business owner with a condo up in Tokyo on the 27th floor. He inherited said business through his… his family? A slight smile spread across his lips at the thought of a living family that didn't want revenge on him for something that he had no choice over. He would visit them sometime soon, even though his mind told him that this behavior would be seen as unusual to his father, but the old guy could get over it. Itachi's smile twitched a bit in an upward direction. This was equivalent to a full on grin to the Uchiha.

Sasuke would've been so happy. His smile faltered. What would his otouto do now that his clan-killing-brother has disappeared from the face of his earth? Poor kid. The raven haired man sighed quietly in his bed, pushing away negative thoughts for now. He looked around his hotel's ceiling before getting up to eat the breakfast that was made for him by his latest one-night-stand, it seemed. He looked at his nightstand, something on a blue piece of paper catching his attention.

_Itachi,_

_ I had a great time last night, and happy to say that I'm not as hung-over as I had thought I would be. I made you breakfast; you had some eggs in the fridge. From the hotel? Wtf, but you went back to sleep, so its whatever. I'll see you around the club again sometime? We should do this again, ne? 'Till then, Hun._

_ -Tsune-kun 3 _

Itachi smiled softly, heading into the kitchen to get food and some aspirin or something, only to find it next to his plate. How considerate of the guy. He did have quite a large headache, and felt lucky that nausea hadn't hit him hard. But even if he was nauseous, He was sure his hunger at the moment would have over-rode the sensation. His stomach growled as if agreeing with his thoughts, so he sat down to eat. The breakfast was actually really good, it was an American breakfast. The name: 'Tsune' didn't really sound American at all so he assumed the guy just knew how to make the dish from a magazine or however else. He couldn't really find it in himself to give a fuck at the moment, though.

After he ate, he noticed that he still smelled a bit of sex and vodka, so he opted to take a nice, hot shower. He walked into the bathroom and simply got in the shower, since he was already buck-naked. He really did appreciate the fact that he wasn't bathing in a river or something, it really sucked being a missing ninja sometimes. You couldn't exactly walk into villages unnoticed, and besides, most of the time he was out jinchuuriki hunting, so he was camping a lot. He rinsed the complimentary shampoo out of his long black hair and stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a rather soft towel.

He sat on his bed in a fluffy robe supplied by the hotel that he really should check out of pretty soon. He got his pants that he had obviously thrown across the room last night, and put them on, silently thanking anyone who would listen that they hadn't gotten… dirtied… last night. His shirt wasn't so fortunate, with its rather large whitish stain across the middle, but he still had his under shirt and a pretty clean-cut jacket so he was all good. He just had to learn to get used to the clothing, it wasn't too similar to his Akatsuki cloak at all. He pulled his hair into a low ponytail admiring himself a bit in a mirror. He looked a little bit younger, he had to say. He supposed the stress he had back in his world could do that to someone. He felt so light, his mood not as depressed as it once was. With a content look upon his face, he grabbed his keys and such, and made his way to the front desk of the hotel.

But as soon as he stepped outside of his room, he was lost. Sure, the jutsu made sure he could access prior knowledge from both deadly ninja-Itachi and sophisticated business man-Itachi, but seeing as how neither side of his brain knows how the hell he got here, it wasn't going to tell him shit, which meant he had no fucking Idea where he was going. Damn it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He eventually found his way out of there, but the whole 'car' thing had caught him a bit off guard. He immediately figured it out though, and the shock of the hunk of metal he was operating was short-lived. He found his way to his home quite unconsciously to tell the truth, at first he didn't know why he had stopped but smirked at the successfulness of his jutsu. This was perfect. Nothing seemed difficult to remember, as soon as he saw something unfamiliar, it was automatically familiarized. Mental images, memories and intelligence on the unknown subject were given before he even had to think about it.

He opened his door with the key that was found in his back pocket, and was immediately proud of himself for being able to live in a place like this as if it were nothing. He looked around the house to see warm colored walls and thick carpet. The furniture was leather and looked brand new, really, all of the house did. From the marble kitchen counter-tops and fourty-two inch plasma screen in the living room, to the polished cherry wood desk in his office to a king sized bed with the silk comforter. He was on the penthouse floor, as well. With a lazy smirk, he wondered into his home, dropping any belongings on the floor.

He sighed happily, falling on his couch to go through some thoughts. His mind began to wonder to the Akatsuki, Madara, Kyuubi , family… Sasuke.

Itachi sighed and zoned out, gazing at the ceiling. It was completely acceptable to be thinking of his beloved foolish little brother in a situation of confusion… or was it a situation of satisfied comfort? He had to say not having to run around chasing jinchuuriki all the damn time was pretty comforting. The smile he had acquired slipped off of his face as he remembered where his train of thought was.

Yes, thinking of his brother was expected, but thinking of Akatsuki- _Madara _- for that matter was simply pathetic. He did this to get away from all of that. Psycho mentors bent on world domination should be far from his mind at the moment, but here he was laying in his luxurious couch, in his fancy, high-end penthouse apartment, wondering how Madara was faring in the afterlife.

"Probably burning in Hell…" Itachi mumbled to himself with a smug look.

Though Itachi was a bit obsessed with Madara, it was unknown whether or not said obsession was negative or positive.

'_He used my power, used me." _ Itachi thought to himself with a sigh. '_He's also psycho… Then again, so is everyone else who has Uchiha blood running through them.' _ Itachi paused, then closed his eyes and scrunched up his face into a distasteful grimace while thinking, '_Which is a grand total of three people…'_

Itachi gave a frustrated sigh, then got up to walk over to his dining room table and take a seat… and promptly smashed his face to the table top multiple times until he was satisfied. He buried his face into his arms as his brain continued with its train of thought. '_He also helped me with the assassination and watched my back. Taking care of his little puppet…' _ Itachi thought with great malice. His head rose from his arms with his brows furrowed together and his upper lip drawn up into a hateful sneer. There was a crazed look in his eye as he spotted the liquor cabinet not five feet away from the table.

He got up with a growl and practically lunged himself at the cabinet, violently swinging open its small glass door and grabbing the first bottled he saw. He unscrewed the cap of what appeared to be Jack Daniels and gave a long gulp, screwing his eyes shut at the burning sensation down his throat. He always got like this when he attempted to think about Madara. Of course he never really turned to alcohol seeing as how he could simply go out and kill something. Honestly, after killing your whole damn family, you can't do society much worse. Since he obviously couldn't just walk out into the hallway and straight up ninja stab some poor unlucky bastard, he would have to settle with his new friend 'Jack'.

He smiled still, this was a lot better than his old universe. The only thing he had to watch out for here was an STD, but even that was highly unlikely since he got familiar with all of his… partners.

He weighed his options. A barely-there chance of getting herpes or … ninety-seven percent chance of being hunted down and attacked by people like Hatake Kakashi and the Kyuubi boy.

Fortunately, there are tests for herpes.

Itachi got up with a small slightly intoxicated smirk and looked around the room for his brief case. When he spotted it on his couch, he walked over and pulled out his address book. He was frustrated, tipsy and a little horny. He wanted some company tonight and honestly, who the hell was going to refuse him? He was sex on legs and there was no way in hell he was going to sit alone and mope.

He opened the little black book because his fuzzy mind couldn't exactly remember Tsune's number, but when he opened the book to find it almost completely full of numbers belonging to either gender, all depression was swept from his mind.

With a huge grin, Itachi took another large swig and looked over the names. Faces and… Experiences flashed before his eyes and he considered having more than one companion over on this lonely night, when one name in his address book stopped him.

_Iwa Deidara._

Itachi paused with a shocked, drunken grin and stared a bit longer at the name. Then he erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter. He shagged Deidara!

'_I should introduce him and Sasori. Now that would be a most amusing meeting…' _ Itachi thought as his laughter died down to muffled giggles.

Yes, giggles. Uchiha Itachi was giggling.

Itachi tried to remember the last time he had laughed like that in his ninja life, only to find that he had never done so. His childhood was full of masks and spitefulness to his father and the rest of his clan. There was no time for an Uchiha ninja prodigy to laugh when he could be training.

His father deserved the slow painful slices of his katana. He made sure that his mother's death was quick and painless. She couldn't have done anything to object to his father's demands and she was as nurturing to Itachi and Sasuke as his father allowed. Poor Sasuke…

Itachi took another swig and dialed the number of someone named 'Taechul'. '_Sounds Korean_…' He thought to himself as the tempting face of the man he was calling appeared before his eyes.

Yes, life would be much better here. His family wasn't a group of evil conniving bastards, his brother didn't want his corpse as his 'vengeance', Madara wasn't using him to help dominate the world.

And he could get laid on demand.

"Yogoseh yo, Itachi-hyung…" Greeted a seductive voice over the phone in Korean.

"_Hey, you wouldn't happen to be in Japan, would you, love?"_

**Yogoseh yo- hello over phone, basically. **

**-hyung- older male.**

**So yeah. I Kind of gave up for a while, then I was like, "Oh shit, that story." haha, woops. **

**Yeah, well, if someone reviewed, I love you, I just haven't read it because my email was deleted and I'm about to put up a new one.**

**I have no excuses for not updating, so I'm not gonna feed you bullshit. I was totally procrastinating.**

**And the whole " won't post until I have 5 decent chapters" thing on my profile. Total lie. Sorries.**

**If you review, I will update :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings everyone, I feel like writing another chapter. I have these kinds of moods. I never put warnings on the first chapter and I'm too lazy to fix the first chapter… so:**

**WARNING: yaoi, incest(itamada=incest?just to be safe) language, lemons later on, implied lemons on Itachi's part *because he's a party-er*, split personality, all around confusion really… ill make it up as I go along :D**

**Well, umm… Lets get this over with. **

_**Italics = thought**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke's eyes opened calmly and widened before he rose up and took in his surroundings. He threw off the blanket, that looked way to luxurious for him to be in Orochimaru's lair. Beige painted walls with fancy default pictures of landscapes and such place upon the wall in a homely manner. The floor was white and the couch and other furnishings were a burgundy shade. He himself was decked in nothing but navy silk boxers. Where were his clothes and katana? He looked all around him, still a bit stunned before regaining his composure in order to access everything calmly.

He noticed a window and all he saw was sky and the top, _the top_, of one or two buildings a ways away. His brows furrowed in confusion, and with confusion came frustration. Something the Uchiha was unaccustomed to, and thereby hated. He sat on the comfortable bed, looking around, he activated sharingan to see if this was some fucked up genjutsu… only to end up with failure. He shot up in horror and raced of in a flash to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, and his eyes widened.

He took in his even more flawless appearance, devoid of scars due to the hard training from years of battles-to-the-death with Orochimaru. His frame was a bit more delicate as well, making the macho Sasuke scowl. His body was not reacting kindly with his requests to summon chakra, he wasn't even as fast as he once was. He tried to use chidori, but instead of his whole fist lighting up with the white lightening, all he got was a few chirps and only countable small streams of lightning, which could otherwise be explained as static electricity. He held his wrist to try again with more effort, but got a similar result. He grit his teeth and tried the Goukakyuu no jutsu and nothing came out. He felt weak all over again, not knowing that in the world he was in now, feats like hand lightening and even his weakened speed and strength were unheard of.

He let out a feral growl and punched the mirror and looked at the blood with a slightly psychotic facial expression, waiting impatiently for it to heal… but it refused. He began to breathe heavily with anger and all around hate towards the world. Then something dawned on him… how did he know where the bathroom was? Now that he thought of it, he realized he knew the whole layout of this place. This couldn't be a dream, his mind told him otherwise, and besides, Uchiha Sasuke could not be fooled by a mere dream, so there was no way. He sat down in the middle of the bloody, glass-covered bathroom floor and began search through his body to see what the problem with his chakra shortage was. He looked into himself to find that he had just desperately needed to rehabilitate and that most chakra access was closed off.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why. The only reason he could summon any chakra at all was the simple fact that he was familiar with that part and function of his ninja body, all ninjas knew about spiritual energy and such, other wise it would seem that he was like a regular villager… the raised eyebrow twitched. He pushed that aside and decided to sort through unfamiliar memories and such. Said memories flooded to him in a migraine- bringing manner. He gripped his head with his hand and grunt in pain.

Ow…

So, according to his brain, he was staying in what was a temporary hotel room, with a group of others in his occupation staying in other rooms of the hotel, something similar to the inns back in the 'normal world. His mind was filled with random information, like how to drive a stick-shift and his credit card number and such. With each memory, mental images of the memory came along with it, and apparently, Sasuke drove a Porsche. Sasuke smirked for a reason unknown, until he was reassured by himself that a driving that kind of car was a good thing.

He wondered for a moment how he could afford a car that seemed to be expensive until he was supplied the information that he was a… a male model. His eyes widened in, what for a normal person would be hilarity, but for Sasuke, Horror. _A male model? What. The. Fuck? I kill things, I don't pose for them! I am a ruthless killing weapon! _ He was a missing ninja, an s-class criminal, an unstoppable opponent to many and if he chose to be, a deadly assassin.

… He growled and looked at himself as he sat in blood and glass…

And here he was in silky underwear, a weak, dainty male model.

Damn it.

He was about to get up and train or do pushups or, hell, do_ something_, when he heard the door in the main room being unlocked and opened. So, he wasn't alone, did someone think they could break in and catch him off guard? Did he know this person? His eyes widened and his body tensed waiting for the intruder to find him before he attacked… unknowing footsteps came closer to where Sasuke waited in complete silence. He saw the shadow of what appeared to be a tall male, maybe a bit shorter than himself. The man took one more step and Sasuke jumped from his spot using the doorframe to kickoff from, launching himself at the unsuspecting stranger.

"Hey Sasuke, I brought some foo- Gah! What the fuck, man?" said a guy that looked so much like him that it was frightening.

He remembered the clone was his room-mate, but he was already in the air with his foot aimed towards the guy's face so it was far too late. He moved himself a bit in the air in order not to break the boy's neck. His foot made impressive contact with his room-mate's chest, who fell to the ground with an 'uoph'. Sasuke jumped back up and assumed a defensive position with a nasty glare at the person he now recognized as 'Sai', a fellow model. He inwardly groaned at the thought of such occupation, but on the outside he only glared harder. Then he recalled something else about why the face in front of him was so familiar. His eyes narrowed who Naruto referred to as 'The Penis-freak'.

_~~~~~~Flashback time! :D~~~~~~_

_Sasuke stood there, his katana near his old rival's neck. He was there inside Naruto's mind, facing Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuubi could probably see through his angered and crazed façade, but he could still hope that the blonde couldn't. Of course said blonde's brain probably wasn't working right because of the fact that he was still in shock that Sasuke was in his head talking to the freaking nine-tails. He had to end this quickly, he could tell that Orochimaru and Kabuto were on their way and were waiting to see what he would do. He had to keep Kyuubi from getting out also, and he knew it would take advantage of Naruto's stress and shock at seeing himself, Sasuke, after three long years._

_It had been a long time indeed. Naruto looked different, and he himself had matured greatly as well. Naruto and Sakura's eyes had been glued to him when they noticed that he was there._

_He smirked._

_Naruto. The blonde had lost his chubby cheeks and squinty, childish eyes for an older, more attractive look. He could even say the blonde had a more feral, animalistic look as well, and hey, it was kinda sexy-at this point the Uchiha paused and shook his head as if to rid himself of inappropriate thoughts- His blue eyes shining brightly as ever with his sunny blonde hair sticking up in all kinds of angles. Said hair had gotten a bit longer, framing his face in a pleasant way. Sasuke was sure that the blondes smile had only gotten brighter as well, but Naruto's face was still gawking at him in a confused manner. He had gotten so tall, too. _

_Sasuke inwardly sighed. He was now talking like a grandma who hadn't seen her grand-babies in years. He just missed the boy so muc- no. He couldn't let this feeling and bond of friendship come back. He had to cut it. _

_Kyuubi had just roared at him for something to do with an Uchiha Madara. If they were thinking of the same person, the man was probably long dead, and he never said that he was familiar with _everyone_ in his lineage. Wasn't he the statue guy?_

_So he left kyuubi with a simple, "Never heard of him." And, with no other plausible way to describe it, blew him up._

_When he left Naruto's mind, the boy had wide eyes, eyes that slowly made their way to look at him, the blone's head still frozen, lips parted, giving him a somewhat haunted look. Something caught Sasuke's peripheral vision and he looked over to see his practical twin. It was that weird kid that Orochimaru brought to their lair earlier that day. Didn't he scare him off enough this morning? Said twin charged at him with a paint brush._

_A paintbrush._

_How insulting. Did he honestly think he could charge at someone as powerful as he, Uchiha Sasuke, with a damn art tool?_

_He didn't like this asshole already._

_~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~_

At the flashback, Sasuke's eyes widened even more, impossibly so.

_Naruto._

Sai just stared up at him incredulously while holding the spot on his chest that received the impact.

"Sasu… Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you? You look," Sai paused, looking at the red glint in his friend's eye,"…psycho. Dude, practice your kung-fu-ninja moves on someone else." At the word 'ninja', Sasuke jolted.

"You know as well? How did we get here? More importantly, where the hell is Naruto? Orochimaru? Or even… Ita-" Sasuke was interrupted.

Sai made a 'what the hell' face, "Orochimaru is down stairs. Who is Naruto? Did you just wake up from some crazy dream or something- Ew, your bleeding like mad! Oh God, it's everywhere…" Sai slowly began to get up, cautious of how Sasuke still had him arms up defensively, since when was his room-mate a karate master?

Sasuke's face was frozen as he slowly lowered his arm. _A dream? Does he not remember anythi- no, he remembers Snake-man so why wouldn't he remember being a fucking ninja? _ His brain surged, sending a strange pain throughout his skull. Orochimaru was his boss, he managed the modeling agency and hired Sasuke after seeing him in a restaurant and making a move on him, and being brutally rejected. Sasuke grimaced. So the guy was still a weirdo.

Sai's face was still pretty emotionless in this strange place, only he made more expressions, albeit crazy ones. Creepy as well. _Is this some sort of alternate dimension? What the fuck? This isn't good. Am I the only one who knows anything about the past? No. Not likely. Naruto disappeared as well, right. That means he's here, too! _

_Or in another universe completely away from you. _A voice in the back of his head retorted.

_Shut up. _He said back to himself, for once trying to stay positive.

Sai was just staring at him now. He had bent down to pick up a bag and was now holding it as he approached Sasuke slowly.

"I… brought breakfast. Orochimaru said we had to be down there for the photo shoot in 2 hours, so I suggest you do your primping because you look like you just walked out of a horror movie." Sasuke made a face at the word 'primping'. He was sure he would've destroyed the girly-boy in the ninja world.

Speaking of girly-boy…

"Well, I'll be watching gay-porn if you need me, sasu-kins." At this, a lamp was thrown at Sai from across the living space.

Head shot.

Sasuke made his way out of the shower with a towel around his waist as he racked his adapting brain for where he put clothes. He gave an awkward blink as his mind hastily informed him that his clothing was hung in the closet next to the bed.

He walked toward his destination, not expecting to see what he walked in on.

The scene went a little something like this:

Sai was indeed watching gay-porn, just like he said he would.

Sitting on Sasuke's bed half-naked, nursing his lamp-to-the-face injury.

… as well as his erection.

To say that battle was inevitable was a definite understatement.

Thankfully, Sasuke kept his fury under wraps and stealthily stalked toward the dresser drawers, under which the television that the porn was being played. His ever-clueless friend payed him little mind as he put on some briefs, Capri sweat-pants and a wife beater that he wouldn't mind being bloodied.

Sai was about to understand at least one social norm.

You do NOT mess with Uchiha Sasuke. Nor do you smack your baby-maker on his bed.

He looked over at Sai with a positively venomous expression, stalking toward him in a feline fashion, watching as Sai took his lip from between his teeth and stared at Sasuke in confusion. Then, catching Sasuke off-guard, he smiled cheerfully.

"Sasu-kins, if you were gonna come on to me, why put pants on?"

Sasuke attacked. He continuously punched him, finding that he no longer had the ferocity or strength that he once did.

But he still had enough to make Sai beg for mercy.

"No! Stop! Not my face! Gah! We've got photo shoots all day toda- OW!"

That's when the door opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now when Orochimaru told Kabuto to check up on his favorite model, Kabuto was already apprehensive.

What was so special about the guy, anyways? Kabuto never liked him. He was the only model that was down-right disrespectful to Orochimaru. He was extremely rude, violent, rebellious and a complete basket case sometimes. But, he was pretty.

So when he approached the door and heard things smashing and cries for help, he thought the worst.

The worst was nothing compared to walking in on Uchiha Sasuke holding a fellow model up in the air by the collar and round-house kicking him into the television.

There was blood _everywhere_.

Needless to say, Kabuto shrieked when the man twisted and narrowed his eyes, spitting the word, "Kabuto…" like a poison.

Kabuto got out of there faster than Flo Jo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour and several disciplinary actions later, Sai was just finishing with being bandaged up and taken care of, while Sasuke was still getting chewed out.

"… Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? I mean honestly, I make you a top model over night and this is how I'm repaid? You're lucky you couldn't break any bones! This is ridicu-" But Orochimaru's underling was interrupted.

"I didn't break any bones because I assumed you would be thankful if I left that freak the way he was and not completely disfigured. You're welcome." Sasuke replied back blankly. This was bullshit.

Who was this guy? He was some security advisor and the man had to be going on 9 feet tall. Well, not really, but still. Sasuke really just wanted to break this man's legs, maybe just an arm. Something had to break because he had just started laughing at Sasuke.

No one laughs at Sasuke.

Orochimaru finally walked out of his office just in time to see his favorite model break his top security guard's arms, then simply walk away, daring someone to stop him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This sucked. It sucked _really_ badly.

So, what he'd gathered so far is that he was somehow thrown into an alternate dimension where there are no ninjas and no one he recognizes from his dimension seems to know anything about it.

He walked the streets, ignoring people's stares at his bloody hand, he'll wash it up later.

Okay, so, he was in Naruto's head talking to the Kyuubi, then all of the sudden, the place starts disappearing and he's here. There was a slight possibility Naruto did this to him…

His upper lip drew up in distaste. No, he would never. Sasuke was completely aware of how Naruto's life revolved around him and becoming hokage, Maybe Sakura as well. Maybe.

Besides, Naruto looked just as confused as he did, that meant Naruto had to be here, right?

He stopped and looked around to find himself in the middle of a huge city.

Where the hell was he going to start?

He tried to activate Sharingan, only get one tomo and an eyeful of something that would make anyone else piss their pants.

Some kid maybe a year older light brown hair and caramel eyes, about to bypass him on the sidewalk, was being followed.

By a giant clown-corpse. The thing was talking to him and the boy would look at him or raise an eyebrow or nod back! Was this some kind of imaginary friend gone wrong?

Sasuke openly gawked as they got closer, all of his senses on overdrive, all of them making eye contact.

"Lightoooo! He sees me!" The monster cackled, with a really unpleasant voice. "He has the eyes! Kekkeke!"

Sasuke was ready to spit fireballs, this was some weird shit.

'Lighto' just looked at him obviously thinking the monster to be retarded, Sasuke glared back, ready to blow this asshole up.

Light stared at his eyes and Sasuke was about to throw caution to the wind and pull out the mangekyou, whether it fried his brain or not.

"What's your name?" Light asked, and the monster began cackling louder.

Sasuke didn't trust that. "Like hell." And he began walking away, only to turn around to ask "Hey, Lighto, you wouldn't happen to know an Uzumaki Naruto, by any chance?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LiNe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Soooo, yeah, I threw in some Death note I love that show. I really wanted to write more and make this cross-over-y but I didn't wanna distract from the story so Idk if I should. I might just spontaneously throw it in every now and then.**

**Next chapter, should I do Naruto's life or Madara's? Feedback!3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I just figured out what 'traffic' was and must say, I giggled excitedly when I saw that people actually looked at my fic! Thank you! I apologize for not updating this story, for until recent discoveries, I thought it to be a lost cause. BUT! I will try to get back into it!**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Alcohol use, violence, Party-whore-Itachi and a dash of angst to give it flavor.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I figured it was obvious...**

Naruto's eyes blinked open, coming nose to nose with a black haired female. He tensed, and slowly moved backwards, attempting to quietly escape the clutches of the stranger in his bed... only to gracelessly fall off said bed.

Naruto smacked his hand over his mouth, happy to have fallen on the white shag rug that effectively muffle the sound of his limbs awkwardly landing on what would be the hard wood floors of a studio apartment.

He creeped up, peeking over the bed to find the young girl, who looked to be around the age of nine, still fast asleep. Naruto stood slowly, scanning the room that his brain strangely dubbed his.

For some reason, he felt like the entire apartment belonged to him, but his bedroom was painted in a lavender scheme and there were fancy pictures and rugs all over the place. Naruto put on his dusty thinking cap and tried to figure out where he was. If this was his house, and his bedroom, and it was covered in decorative bull shit, then this only meant one thing. He had seen it when Shikamaru let Temari move into his apartment. Shikamaru's messy apartment was suddenly clean and had useless eye-catching knick-knacks all over the matching furniture and painted walls.

Naruto was living with a female...

He didn't know what fucked up world he had gotten himself into, but he wanted out. Now.

With the thought of the female in his head, he began remembering events that lead up to her living with him, who she was and what she was to them. The girl had pale skin and her hair was almost as black as Sasuke's. She had pretty facial features and big eyes with long eyelashes with a sweet smile and a thin build.

He even remembered the child to be her little sister, spending the night and, having a nightmare, deciding to crawl in bed with Naruto and her sister.

Thank kami, for a second he thought he was a pedophile...

I hand slithered its way around his waist and he jumped across the room, frightened, but ready to face his attacker.

It was _her_. He narrowed his eyes at the one responsible for making his room purple.

The girl in his head was now standing in front of him, a few feet away. She was wearing sleep-shorts and what seemed to be his 'Miyavi' t-shirt that he had obtained at a concert.

She was now staring at him as if he were crazy so he tried to calm himself. His eyes were wide as she sauntered up to him and gave a flirtatious smirk, only to have it fall when he backed away slightly and flickered his eyes back and forth between the woman around his age and the twin-looking child in what seemed to be _their_ bed.

She smacked her lips and lifted an eyebrow at him. "Naruto, you said it was okay that she slept there, don't get cranky with me." She kissed him and went to wake up her sister, but when she turned around, Naruto had started backing out of the room.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" He simply shook his head.

The blonde cleared his throat, seeming to have some kind of panic-attack. "I need to think." And he took off out the door, hearing the girl's calls behind him. He speed-walked down the hallway of his apartment building, noting that he unconsciously grabbed a set of keys.

Naruto opened the door to the building to walk outside, vaguely wondering why in the world he grabbed keys...

He looked up and jumped four feet in the air, screaming. "AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" He didn't know whether to run or face the beasts head-on. There were at least a hundred of the strange monsters of various colors and sizes, how would he face them all alone? How many different kinds of jutsus did they hone?

He remained frozen for a good five minutes, watching to see who would make the first move, when another one zoomed into a slot a few feet away. Could that be their leader? That one moved first... Are they aliens? He stared down the foreign being until a person awkwardly walked out of it, giving Naruto a strange look before walking into the building.

It was a vehicle of some sort? This seemed to be the means of transportation for this world...

His brain flooded with images of these 'cars' and assured him that the bright orange camaro with the racing stripes was the only one he could trust...

He climbed in cautiously and let his body take over, manipulating the machine to do his bidding. After a few minutes of travel, he reached an intersection with lights flashing all over the place and his foot instinctively moved to the left pedal, slowing the vehicle to a stop, before turning into an alley beside a strange looking building.

He turned the car off, relaxing and exhaling a breathe that he felt he had held the entire time. He stayed in the vehicle despite the slightly warm weather and tried to break this entire situation down.

After disappearing out of his own subconscious, he wakes up in a foreign universe next to a nine year old. This place lacked chakra, ninja, and people he cared about and replaced them with strange electronics, cars and strangers. He was now completely alone in a fucked dimension with no means of returning. No Sakura, Jiraiya, Granny, Gaara or any loved ones for that matter. No Konoha. No Sasuke. No Hokage title. No life for a shinobi, so how the hell did he get here and where was his ticket back?

He didn't know what to do. Could he even use his shinobi skills?

Naruto sat up and tried to go sage mode, but felt nothing. He tried Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, and was even desperate enough to try Kyuubi, but he couldn't even contact he fox. Naruto sat in the full lotus position, closed his eyes and searched his very soul for a good hour and a half, feeling a dull presence but not being able to reach it.

The only one who could help him lay dormant.

Naruto broke out of full lotus and slammed his hands on the steering wheel three or four times before curling in on himself and cradling his head in his hands. His fingers knotted in his blonde roots as a feeling of utter hopelessness settled in, and for the first time in a long time, Naruto cried.

He had no goals here. What could he possibly want from this world? That woman at his apartment? This obnoxious automobile?

He couldn't handle this, it was too much. He needed _someone_ to be able to understand. He felt lost and desperate, with nowhere to turn. He was about to let another wave of tears take over when he stopped and sat up indignantly.

This wasn't him. Well, it literally wasn't, but he would never just give up and cry! He had to think up a clever or stupid way to fix this! Or at least make it better!

He got here by disappearing, Kyuubi and Sasuke with him, and if Kyuubi was here, though 'asleep', that had to mean Sasuke is here too! Sasuke was a smart guy, right? Hell, he's a genius! If anyone could find a way out of this, then it would be Sasuke! If Naruto couldn't use his ninja ability, then Sasuke probably couldn't either, which meant no crazy Sharingan voodoo, but Sasuke is always on his toes and thinking on his feet! Was he praising Sasuke a bit too much?

...Nah, completely natural...

Naruto brightened and gave his most confident of grins. He now had a goal, which had strangely been his goal throughout his entire adolescent life: Find Sasuke.

He sighed happily and began thinking of ways to better his situation.

First, it was decided that blending in would be effective, similar to a mission. He figured that if he could 'remember' how cars worked and who people were, then he could get everything else he needed too.

Second, he would also have to re-familiarize himself with people, places and things from this world without freaking out.

Third, pray that bullet points one and two are easier than they seem...

Naruto sucked in a large gulp of air. After training in sage mode for months, sorting things out in his head was a lot easier than he had thought it would be!

Naruto smirked, "Thank you, Toad Sages!"

Naruto had discovered that he had dropped out of school to work and help support his family, but moved out when he realized he was more of a burden on them than help. After his father's business went national, he continued to stay away, not wanting to seem like he was coming back for the money. Naruto teared up a bit when he noticed how much he looked like his father, smart and successful business man, Namikaze Minato, but acted just like his mother, funny and hot-tempered, Uzumaki Kushina.

The girl who lived with him was his high school sweet heart, but he couldn't see what this world's Naruto saw in her. It was like Sasuke's personality on over-drive! Only _way_ girlier... Now that he thought of it, she even looked like a female Sasuke... Okay, maybe he could see what made her appealing... but Naruto simply couldn't make himself pretend to like her the way the other Naruto did... How is 'breaking up' conducted? Naruto had never had a relationship in the ninja-verse.

He felt like he couldn't just throw her out on the street... Maybe he could throw himself out on the street? None of the junk in that apartment belonged to him anyways, so maybe he could just disappear like he had with his parents? The place he had driven up on was apparently the parking area to his job and he was obviously comfortable here. When he was in distress, this was the first place that he thought to go in order to think comfortably.

He was working as a bartender under Tsunade who owned the bottom floor of the three-story building. Tsunade was friends with Jiraiya, owner of the other two floors, who was friends with Naruto's dad, and swore to watch out for Naruto. Jiraiya convinced Tsunade to hire him even though he was eighteen and the place had been a second home ever since. Surely he could live there, right?

A tap on his window startled him out of his musings.

Naruto jumped, opening his car door to find Tsunade there, giving him a funny stare.

He couldn't help it, he hugged her. "Baa-chan!" After a day of utter despair, a familiar face was a god-send.

She returned the hug awkwardly before pulling away with a peeved expression. "Did you just call me a grandma? Do I honestly look old to yo- Hey, have you been crying?" Naruto's eyes widened before he violently shook his head no. The older woman raised a wise eyebrow and Naruto looked down before putting on he puppy-dog eyes.

"Tsunade-baa, can I sleep on the couch in the 'employees only' room?" She only sighed in response before asking, "Trouble in paradise?" with a weary voice.

Naruto was about to say 'huh?' before he figured out what she meant. She thought this was all about the female-Sasuke. Well, it kind of was, but it wasn't her fault, dimension-jumping kind of changed a guy... He only nodded, saying he didn't want to talk about it. She simply nodded and granted him privilege to stay at the bar, mumbling about how she didn't think that relationship would last anyways.

Naruto only shook his head before locking up his car and following her inside.

She looked back at him with her eyebrows raised once more, "How come you didn't just come in earlier? Gaara was here all day today if you wanted company. He always- HEY! I wasn't done talking, brat!" But Naruto had already jumped over the bar and was racing to the employee break room, where he was sure Gaara would be. This place was full of people he wanted to see! First Jiraiya and Tsunade, then Gaara! He hadn't seen Gaara since Sasuke massacred Kage Summit! Now if only Sasuke were this easy to find!

He busted open the door to find the strangest sight... Gaara was on the fold-out couch naked and tangled up with an equally naked Neji, and if that weren't weird enough, they were both fast asleep. _Gaara_ was _sleeping_!

Naruto's face slowly evolved into the evilest of grins as he tip-toed his way to the bed that would soon be his. Once he was a few feet from the foot of the bed, he let out a war-cry and made a running start before pouncing on their naked, vulnerable forms.

He landed in between the two sweaty boys giggling, "Oh Gaara, how I've missed you so!" Gaara only glared, replying, "You saw me two days ago... Get off of Neji, we need those parts." Naruto laughed maniacly but complied to Gaara's demands.

The Neji from this world seemed way less uptight, but that was probably because he was getting laid... Neji merely rubbed his eyes, which were surprisingly still white, and questioned Gaara. "I thought you said Naruto wasn't gay?" Naruto's maniacal laughter stopped and he turned to Neji.

"You thought I was gay?"

Neji gave him a look, "You seem to forget that you just jumped into a bed of two very naked, very sticky men without hesitation, then wiggled your way in between them making funny noises as you wallow in the after-sex. Pardon my assumption."

There was a heavy silence. "...Touche."

Gaara snorted, getting out of the bed and throwing Neji some pants before putting his own on. Naruto had apparently been friends with Gaara for two years now, and Neji had been his plus-one. Neji and Hinata danced on stage on the second floor in a rebellion against Neji's overbearing uncle and Gaara worked the bars on all three floors alongside Naruto.

Neji got up and began getting dressed at a semi-fast pace.

"What's your hurry?" Naruto asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Neji's still trying to get me to be a model. He's playing manager today and meeting with a couple of agencies."

Naruto looks Neji up and down, noticing his nice body and pretty face. "Why don't you both model?"

This time Neji rolls his eyes, "I may hate my uncle, but I could never be so public in my resentment. Besides, don't have the 'fierce' look that the big agencies like 'Viper' are searching for. But Gaara, here, does." The blonde looks to Gaara and receives the ugliest expression that Gaara's attractive face could muster and the three share a laugh of various volumes.

Naruto quiets and takes in the comfortable atmosphere that the place offered. Despite the smell of alcohol and man-sex, he could really get down with living here. Temporarily, of course, because he had a world of his own, but right now, things weren't so bad in this godforsaken universe.

Neji was now half way out the door, "I'm going! See you guys tonight!"

Naruto grinned, they had work tonight and he was mildly excited, "See ya, Neji!" Gaara only nodded his acknowledgment.

Naruto was about to start a conversation with Gaara about the juicy details of the man-sex he just had when he noticed Gaara giving him the crazy-eye.

He was getting tired of getting that look.

"What?"

Gaara moved closer, "Naruto, Halloween is an American holiday..."

Naruto returned the funny look, "Umm, okay?"

"It's also in October, which is still like, three months from now..."

Naruto was officially confused. "That's great, Gaara... What does that have to do with anything?"

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly, "I was just wondering why you were dressing up as a cat, unless you've finally decided to dance on stage on 'Lady's Night'. Then I'm all for the idea of costumes, sounds like a kinky theme."

Naruto only stared. "...What?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, bringing Naruto to a mirror on the wall. "You have whisker-lines on your face, stupid. You and that bimbo get freaky last night? If so, you forgot to wash your face..." Then he left Naruto with a smirk, grabbing his keys and shutting the door behind him, shaking his head.

Naruto only stared into the mirror with narrowed eyes, running his fingers across the faint lines. It hadn't even occurred to him that without Kyuubi, there were no demon-indicators.

The fact that his once perfect face was ever-slowly becoming marred with foxy whiskers only meant one thing.

The nine-tailed-fox would be chatting him up pretty soon, then when he found Sasuke, they could figure this mess out all the sooner.

Things were looking up. Naruto could only wonder how his angsty counter-part was faring in this Universe.

Naruto made a determined eye-contact with his mirror image. '_No matter what dimension we get thrown into, I'll always be chasing after you, Sasuke. No matter what.'_

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "I'm coming for you, Sasuke."

**Nice and Dramatic. I've finally updated! Time to start on Madara's side to the story! I can't wait till things all start coming together and getting crazy! I got so much going on in my head!**

**Well, I really hope you guys like it! Should I try for longer chapters? It's hard enough as is, but they feel short to me... Oh well, tell me what you think! I'm always open to ideas!**

**Remember, reviews= brain food. And when my brain is nice and full, it shoots off chapters faster!**

**Review? 3**

SaLEm


End file.
